


角力

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 两位以冷静著称的世界级中场球员在球队连续失利后自发的双赢性质的缓解职场压力的行为；莫德里奇需要确认他还能掌控自己，克罗斯需要确认他还能掌控身边的人和事，于是他们各取所需展开合作。





	角力

**Author's Note:**

> CP：宽软  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：Toni Kroos is huge（笑）；硬核德国人；硬核斯拉夫人；特别硬核，硬核玩家，硬核心理疏导，硬核学术探讨（重要的事情说六遍）；道具使用；行动限制；高潮管理。

他的手指还在颤抖。  
德国人靠着大巴的窗玻璃，连续四场不胜，队内气氛重得像是有了实体，坠坠地压在每个人的头上，球员，教练，后勤，没有人说话，大巴司机也识时务地关了音响，没插耳机听音乐的乘员只能听见发动机沉稳有节奏的运转声。他匆匆忙忙地冲完澡，整理完毕，全无心情再去做形象管理，未来得及吹干也没抹上发胶的金色短发被顶骨压在窗玻璃上，轻轻地随着车厢的震动来回碾，在玻璃上留下一片胡乱的薄薄水渍，托尼·克罗斯知道他的手还在颤抖，平摊在面前的白皙手掌上伸出的那十根枝丫，被热水冲洗得发白发皱，像十条长短不同的丑陋肉虫，因为挫败、懊恼、沮丧，而颤抖不已。  
他的生活好像在短短三个月内偏离了应该正常行驶的轨道，崩毁不知道是不是在法国人宣布离开时就悄然发生，在俄罗斯人的土地上他除了和瑞典人的那一场之外，没有得到任何胜利和喜悦；回到俱乐部的生活也好不到哪里去，表面看上去他依然如同最精密的机器正常运转，但只有托尼·克罗斯自己知道在齿轮咬合的细缝中是不是有小石子在不断的磨损着那些精密的部件。他为此莫名地愤怒和无奈，甚至心里有一个魔鬼般的声音悄然冒出来——  
“回国家队前，有时间吗？”  
德国人没能听清内心的魔鬼充满魅惑的低吟，有只手从后排伸过来拍到他肩膀上，他坐在倒数第二排，身后能说那种口音的英语的只有他的克罗地亚同事，克罗斯转过脸，卢卡·莫德里奇趴在座椅靠背上，和他直视。克罗斯从卢卡的表情上没读出多余的内容，但是他就是知道那意味着什么。  
“我有两到三天的休息时间。”他不用做任何确认，未来几天的行程清晰地刻印在记忆中，“你知道的，我不那么着急回去。”  
不像你。他的潜台词令莫德里奇满意地弯了下眼角，“好的，非常好。我今天正好没开车。后天一大早的飞机。借你家的地下室用。”  
“好的，非常好。”克罗斯点点头，机械地学着克罗地亚人说话，莫德里奇重新把后背摔回给自己的座椅，德国人盯着手掌看，他的手指不抖了。

“客房的位置，你知道的。”  
“晚安。”  
德国人和克罗地亚人用极其简短的语言交流完毕，就像是在球场上只需要简单的一瞥、甚至只是因为奔跑而在身后带起的一股拂动后脑的微风，便知道对方的下一步计划，年长些的男人怀抱着双肩包，步履不稳地往二楼他偶尔会使用的房间走，屋主人则毫无招待不周的芥蒂，迅速地又冲了个澡，换好睡衣躺下。生活习惯是那么固执的东西，一旦养成就很难改变，他甚至不会去担心莫德里奇会对他的家做什么——这个小个子的克罗地亚人能做什么呢，他们都是极度自律、且极度对条理着迷的人，难道莫德里奇会闲来无事，将他拼好的3000片勃兰登堡门拼图打碎，连夜再拼一遍吗？  
除非他们都疯了。  
“Luka，早。”托尼·克罗斯端着漱口杯走进地下室的时候，莫德里奇正在给自己做完第二次灌肠的间歇，背对着门口侧躺在绒面的躺椅上，只用一条大浴巾裹着下身，举着手机刷INS，现在市面上的灌肠液配方已经做得很温和、很温和，只是沉甸甸的坠物感始终无法消除，总是有什么重物挤压着内脏，物理层面的疼痛难以忽视，绵长而又尖锐，他只能选择侧卧着，绞紧身后，大腿也缠绕交叠在一起，等着静置的时间一滴滴流过去——克罗斯就是这时候进来的。他漫不经心地回应着队友的问候，又在一帖图片下点亮了爱心。德国人挨着他坐下。  
“早啊。”  
“板球？”克罗斯伸手，隔着浴巾轻轻地按压着莫德里奇微微鼓胀的腹部，那触感太独特了，精瘦的职业球员的身体上只有一处不正常的隆起，仿佛是什么重口味三级片的噱头，一定程度上确实会勾起不必要的好奇心，“爱好真广泛。”  
“嗯……”莫德里奇微微地瑟缩，避开克罗斯的骚扰，“别，我后面没塞上，万一弄脏了别指望我帮你收拾。”  
“那是挺恐怖的。”德国人一本正经地想了想，掀起浴巾看了眼，克罗地亚人白皙的臀缝中间隐秘的入口周边有些微红肿的痕迹，他朝那儿没什么良心地吹了口气，惹得卢卡又不满地哼了一声，这才站起身去盥洗室继续他的梳洗大业，他瞥着留在梳妆台上的最后一袋未开封的灌肠液，明知道这一切都是他亲自购入的存货，却还是如同第一次见似的，格外严谨地读完说明书上的每一个单词，包括英语版本、德语版本和西语版本，才把那袋液体递给站在一边已经不太耐烦的搭档。  
“你这该死的性爱末日生存主义者。”卢卡·莫德里奇坦诚地品评着，手上的动作却没停，麻溜地准备着第三次灌肠，在克罗斯面前他会不自觉地卸下很多防备，因为全无必要：克罗斯知道他在想什么，他也知道克罗斯在想什么，正因为双方都是极端冷静而又聪明的人，一切掩饰都毫无意义，浪费资源是巨大的罪恶，而时间是本身就是一种资源，“如果真的到了僵尸大灾变的那天，人们一定会跑到你这地下室里来肆意做爱，直到全部死去。”  
“不给僵尸留哪怕一颗新鲜的脑子，这是人类最后的尊严。”  
“是啊，到处都是被操飞出脑壳的腐烂的大脑，僵尸应该很生气——僵尸会生气吗？”  
“……我不知道。”德国人认真地想了想，他已经刷好牙，把隐私空间留给更需要的人，走到藏品柜前，“但是我觉得，一般而言，用人类的标准去评判非人的死物，这只是一种愚蠢却毫无意义的移情罢了。”  
“在这一点上……你总是对的。”那个微妙的停顿之后，克罗斯听到了淅淅沥沥的声音。

“好了，转过身来吧。”  
第三……或是第四个，小可爱塞进下体，克罗斯放下被掰开抬高的左腿，在年长的克罗地亚人耳边轻声指示，卢卡·莫德里奇抬起抵在墙面上的脑袋，被扶着双肩，在洗手间的墙壁上把身体翻转了半圈，在第一个物件探入肠道时他被冰冷的触感刺激到了，本能使浑身的肌肉都绷紧，使得德国人不得不多花了些心思来哄他，使人产生了德语口音那硬邦邦的腔调也能流出最甜蜜的情话来的错觉，好让他把那些，精心挑选的玩具顺利地就着润滑剂一个一个吃下去：像连体婴一样被什么东西系在一起的，外表凹凸不平的，最后是尺寸相当可观的，直径最粗的那段堪堪卡在入口，堵着被重力拉扯着往外泄露的润滑液，像是他下面的嘴太过贪吃，乃至终究得了报应——他会被这么噎死。  
然而就像克罗斯知道的那样，他的拍档的脸上始终是那副平静的无害的神情，那些沉睡在他体内的小玩具既不能唤起他的恐惧，也不能使其产生半分期待，身体的感受和反应都是预料当中、且完全能承受的；甚至是到了这一步，克罗地亚人的性器都依然像他的主人一样温驯，自然垂挂在淡金色的体毛间，德国中场在根部扣上金属的束缚环时，也只是得到了“有点凉”的评价。  
“总是这样的。”他也淡淡地回应，“等一会儿正式开始时就好了。”  
“嗯。”莫德里奇相当配合地靠着瓷砖站着，伸着细长的脖颈，方便克罗斯把皮质的颈圈扣好锁紧，在被捉着手腕塞进与颈圈相连的皮铐时他才有了些异议，“不反过来吗，正面……跪起来会有些别扭。”  
“今天不用。你的肋骨和膝盖没事吗？”德国人挑了挑眉毛，浅蓝色的眼睛像是队医的扫描仪，射出严厉和否定的杀人光线，莫德里奇悻悻地笑了笑，他习惯了伤痛，甚至对于不甚严重的伤会有些迟钝麻木，反倒需要年轻人去提醒他，去点明他的身体不是金刚不坏的，他的身体虽然久经锻炼依然强壮，但终究会慢慢朽坏，迈向无可挽回的那个结局，他自己都忘了对阵阿拉维斯的那场比赛中他被撞倒、铲飞了多少次，也不太记得哪里可能已经受伤——直到伤处偶尔发作才会让他想起来，然后才会去找队医；克罗斯像是要让他一定记住什么似的，握紧他的小臂，给他指着看皮铐上用来固定束缚的孔，“你上一次用的还是这里，今天就只能用小一号了，Luka！”  
“……抱歉。”克罗地亚人越过德意志人未抹上发胶的蓬松短发，看向暖色调的顶灯，喃喃地说着对不起，他的双臂被项圈与手铐间的金属的长度限制，只能蜷曲着并在胸前，“我最近……”  
“你最近非常不怎么样。我们每个人都过得不怎么样。但是你特别不好。”德国人帮他把没说完的话补充掉，“你比平时早起了一小时四十分钟。而且从昨晚到现在都没吃东西。我担心你，途中休克的风险很高。”  
莫德里奇就是在这时候欢快地笑起来的，他舔了舔因为缺水干裂的嘴唇，像是艺术家在欣赏什么最高杰作似的，盯着托尼·克罗斯的面庞，而真正在他的躯体上进行了一番创造和作业的德国人，则在这番凝视之后也绽开了真诚的微笑。  
“即使这样。”  
“即使这样。”年轻些的那个金发中场用抱着一尾从海中捕获的人鱼的姿势将瘦削苍白的年长者打横抱起来，扯来大浴巾遮盖着一脸无辜的人鱼的腰腹，走出地下室。我像是……怀抱着马拉。他不禁这样想，不祥的意境冲进他的脑海，昨晚那个絮絮低语的魔鬼又一次出现——

卢卡·莫德里奇把脸埋进张开的双手手掌中，以此表达他的惊愕，说真的，有一个配置非常专业的地下室就已经足够惊人了，但是当他的同事弯腰屈膝，将沙发夹层的暗格拖出来，镶嵌在隐蔽夹层中的金属足枷露出全貌之时，还是让克罗地亚人产生了一种仿佛不在自己熟悉的世界线上的错觉。  
“足枷本来的作用就是将囚犯固定在原地而不是单纯地限制活动范围，我又不只会在地下室操人或者挨操，总要有准备。”  
“你这……科学怪人……不，科学怪土豆，弗兰肯香肠……”克罗地亚人一边吃吃笑着一边摇头，同时自造着克罗斯专属的新外号，他的年轻的拍档仿佛有一种奇妙的能力，对于一切看似荒谬的事都有套自成体系的逻辑，并且深信这套逻辑也会被别人接受，这家伙就是在这张长沙发上迎接那些来他家里做客的队友、来访的媒体和他的基金会合作伙伴的吗？克罗斯瞪着眼等他笑完，像是无声地问“为什么不呢？这可是我家”，扶着他坐到沙发上——体内塞着的那些小玩具随着动作轻轻晃了晃，不同材质和质感的硬物按压着肠壁，也挤到了敏感的区域，塞在入口的在坐下的瞬间被彻底挤入，顶着最内里的那个探进了从未被开发过的更深处。  
不等他惊叫、将惊愕化为掺杂着恐慌和疼痛的惨呼，甚至大脑出于生物求生的本能先于他沉静的本性开始指挥身体扭动挣扎、企图就这样逃开，德国人已经将他反悔的退路彻底切断了。卢卡·莫德里奇双腿大张，被足枷锁铐着，他看上去像是还很安全，然而这种姿势不可能给他任何蜷缩起来抚慰自己的机会，托尼·克罗斯也远没有在前戏时那么温柔。在锐痛过后，莫德里奇眨着眼睛，抖掉那几滴生理性的泪水，他快习惯了，就快习惯了——德国人手中拿着一个古怪的四阶魔方，和两个PS4手柄回到他身边，坐下。  
“FIFA19，送来我家之后我还没来得及拆封。”青年语气平淡地叙述着，“而且我的评分还是没你高。”  
可是我玩这个很菜的啊。不怎么擅长电子游戏的三旬老汉张了张嘴，想反驳，最后还是觉得没趣，更何况他得知今年的评分之后一度还是很高兴的，至少说明他去年一年工作做得不错，得到了一部分人的认可，“总会超过的。”他自己的那份游戏盘和赞助商送的PS4一起放在书房的角落里，还没拆封，他不沉迷也不执着于这些，甚至有把这堆东西挂二手网站的打算，“所以，规则？”  
“游戏赢我，或者把这个恢复原状。”  
德国人徐徐转动着魔方，那几个沉睡在莫德里奇体内的小玩具苏醒了，开始尽职尽责地工作起来，这使得克罗地亚人费了些力气，把差点脱口而出的母语脏话吞回去，然后相当无助而又无辜地怒视做着儿童开智游戏的德国人。那些立方体旋转的同时，也改变着玩具的震动频率，有那么几下，让莫德里奇以为他自己会把舌头都吞下肚——异物感和不适感被润滑液中和，剩下的就只有酸胀和酥麻，快感随着下身腻乎乎的水声一点一点顺着尾椎骨往上爬。  
“……天啊。弗兰肯土豆……操……你的……”他小声地呻吟咒骂，和这个德国人做了三四年的队友，莫德里奇有时还是搞不懂这个人的品味和脑回路究竟是用什么构成的，多数场合可能充满了严丝合缝的逻辑，还有些场合……可能只剩下德国人专属TAG才能概括的浪漫。是了，托尼·克罗斯，是在以一种观察培养皿中的试验菌株的神情，观察着这一切的，这让莫德里奇没有发怒的理由。他闭上眼睛，视网膜上仿佛有一团又一团的白色烟花炸裂个不停，前额叶先于理智渴求那份足以使思考回路过载短路甚至焚毁的快感，又在攀上顶端前被毫不留情地掐断，仅仅是几个玩具而已，被包装上游戏和高科技的外衣，就显得无比怪异，也格外色情，他本能地向身后寻找依靠，中途却又改变了主意，把上半身的体重丢给德国青年的肩膀。  
克罗斯无言地承受了头槌撞在肩膀上的好几次冲击，他侧过身去拥抱了瑟缩着颤抖着的拍档，克罗地亚人的背肌又一度绷紧，在一旦点着便无法轻易熄灭的渴望中挣扎、拉扯着，试图挣脱施加在四肢的束缚，也试图逃离这个现状。他耐心地等着莫德里奇回过神来。  
“选什么？”  
“魔方……吧。实况太为难我了。你知道的。”克罗地亚人像是撒娇似的，压低了声音抱怨道，“你明明知道的。”  
“可是你确实很愉快啊，”德国人把古怪的魔方递过去，“你看，就，一直是这样的。”  
年长些的男人咬着牙，转动魔方的手微微一滞。  
“你的记录是多久？”  
“12分38秒，期间高潮四次，然后我休克了。世界杯的事。”  
在莫德里奇还带着格子军团向大力神杯前进的时候，德国人在家里用这种方式惩罚自己。年长者察觉到了这个事实，跳出正在进行时的游戏，向克罗斯投去担忧的目光。  
“开始前我给我弟弟留了条语音，告诉他我爱他，然后把他的来电设置成停止的信号。十五分钟之后他给我回电。半天后他站在我家门口。”  
“你该感谢他的。”  
“是啊，他是我弟弟。”

耳边是尖锐的枯燥长音，意识中别的什么都不剩下，只有那个占据、淹没了一切的过于巨大的回响，像是永不停歇的终场哨。本不该承载那么多的官能刺激的肉壁仿佛完全变成了一整条过于淫乱的性感带，下身被捣出的分不清是润滑还是其他什么东西的液体濡湿了沙发座垫，下意识张合的红肿穴口只能夹住那几根留在体外的牵引绳，失望而又寂寞，却又被离出口最近的过于骇人的直径卡得生疼，无端生出的歉意使得无从释放的焦躁感更加强烈。生理性的泪水涌了出来，被掌心的汗水抹得表面一片腻乎湿滑的魔方甚至很难留在手中，在又一次的高潮来临、手指颤抖的时候滚落到地毯上，就在被脚趾蹂躏碾压抓挠得显得有些斑秃的绒毯旁不远。魔方恢复原状，让皇马的中场指挥官彻底失去了意识，他只来得及给他的拍档投去匆匆一瞥，便无声地叹着气，瘫软着倒下。  
“——！”尖锐的哨响被突然鼎沸起来的人声替代，像是他享受过的欢呼，和同样巨大的嘘声，他隐隐约约听见有人在喊莫德里奇，卢卡·莫德里奇，然后金发的克罗地亚人甩了甩蓬松的头发，他依然保持着最高的自尊和骄傲，快乐而又专注，承受着也享受着生活带给他的一切，他本可以向托尼·克罗斯求助的，只要他张嘴，克罗斯就能在瞬间知道要做什么，给他想要的——但这不是莫德里奇真的想要的。和那个被自我怀疑纠缠的内心角力永远是最难的，可是有时人类也不得不战胜自己；五感渐渐恢复，束缚仿佛已经解开了，折磨下体很久的玩具仿佛也不在了，托尼·克罗斯覆盖在他的身体上，他眨眨眼，盯着客房的天花板放空。  
“卢奇亚诺？”德国人又一次低声呼唤，“你的那个前队友，是这么叫你的来着？”  
莫德里奇做了个古怪的表情，抬起酸软的右腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭拍档的大腿外侧，取代玩具的是体量过于可观的阴茎，即使被那样开拓过，让干瘦的克罗地亚人习惯那份酸胀感依然不易，“……你的叫早服务真独特，托尼。”  
年轻人的双手环绕着年长者的脖颈，只要微微用力，就可以捏碎那根看上去格外脆弱的颈椎。德国青年喜欢且习惯控制一切，不仅是他自己，甚至包括任何人的喜怒哀乐，他知道用什么方法可以使人最为快乐，也知道怎样的话语足以令他人在瞬间勃然大怒，只是在旁边看着莫德里奇被欲望和本能拉扯，沉静的个性被过量的快乐和痛苦交织复写撕扯出鲜为人见的另一面，就能令克罗斯品尝到无限的乐趣和喜悦。他又让自己向前动了动，像是想把鼓胀的、蹭在年长者会阴部的囊袋也塞进那个被开发得过分敏感的入口里去，前端进入到之前从未被打开探索的地带，让莫德里奇的脸色在一瞬间变得苍白。  
“我本来，”他伏在莫德里奇耳边，“叫了你很多声。以为你会就那么不醒来。虽然我确定你能受得了，但是，你那时看上去就像……”  
像马拉。也像我的命运。他再次在心中说，我会成为那个终结马拉的生命的人吗？我会……扼死我的命运吗？那个，所有人都会经历的，攀上职业的最高峰，然后不可挽回地摔落、从灯光鲜花和掌声中安静离开，把一切荣光都交给后来人的命运？  
手腕被人肉的铁钳紧紧握住，力道大到同样不惧怕疼痛的德国人都惊愕的地步，他的尺骨和桡骨仿佛会就这样被挤压到脱臼，被强行并拢在一起，然后碾碎成粉，这种痛楚令他不自觉地松开扼住他的命运的手，甚至疼到呼吸都紊乱起来。  
“……别提我的国家队。你永远不可以用那种方式叫我。”年长者的表情冰冷，他终于回过神来，不是他听力和记忆出了问题，而是德国人确实说出了禁语，“就好像你永远不可能成为我。别犯傻。”  
“您总是这样。”  
“是啊，所以还在愣着干什么？给老子动动腰。”卢卡·莫德里奇催促着，德国人听话地使用不同的力道和角度去照顾只要接触上就瞬间用热情的吮吸和挤压予以回馈的敏感带，使他断断续续地骂着葡语和克语的脏话，在脖子上的项圈留下的勒痕被舔吻的时候偏过头，神经质地用手指描摹着纹在青年腰腹上的燕子；克罗斯领着那双不老实的手摸到肉体交合处，恶作剧似的拈着一个指头往已经被撑得满满当当的穴口里探，把克罗地亚人吓得一个激灵，转手捏上时不时拍打在自己臀部的两个鼓鼓囊囊的圆球。  
真是活见鬼。  
同时冷不丁被里外夹击的快感对临近射精的人而言太不友好，即使此时克罗斯意识到他仿佛输了，莫德里奇的洞察一切的智慧穿透了他，他单纯地，在那一瞬间失控，缴械在年长者的深处。还不等年长者不满地皱起眉头来抱怨，他便一面享受着包容自己的体温，一面轻轻地上下撸动着因为那场荒诞的游戏而没有得到释放机会的阴茎来。托尼·克罗斯又被头槌关照了，卢卡·莫德里奇想试着抬起身做些什么，或者说点什么，然而他唯一能做的就是将额头抵在比他年轻五岁的搭档的胸前，倒抽着冷气，直到前端慢悠悠地、断断续续地吐出浓浓的一片乳白色液体来。

“多放两片芝士。还有火腿。”  
酣畅淋漓的性之后是许久未得到的酣甜睡眠，扎达尔来的中场大师昏睡到太阳西沉，才在食物的味道中醒来。他和房间里挂着的缺了一个角的勃兰登堡门拼图对视了好一阵子，拿手指绕着发尾，摸索到克罗斯家的厨房门口，指示正在煮意面的德国人，仿佛在叫什么自制意面外卖似的，“是天使面吗？”  
“家里只有螺旋面了。”托尼·克罗斯看上去也像是刚起床，金色的短发乱糟糟地翘着，无声地抗议着平时被发胶镇压的不自由，“你好些了吗？”  
“好多了。你呢？”  
“我也是。合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快……不，香肠就不用了。真的不用了。”莫德里奇捂着脸逃离厨房，只留下根本不觉得哪里有问题的克罗斯一个人围着灶台转悠。33岁的中场大师第一次觉得饭前打一局FIFA是个非常好的主意。

END


End file.
